Club Penguin Times
: reading The Club Penguin Times.]] Club Penguin Times (known as The Penguin Times before September 2007) is Club Penguin's local newspaper, which comes out every Thursday. It can be read at any time by clicking the newspaper icon on the upper left corner of the screen. Aunt Arctic is it's editor-in-chief, as well as its formal help columnist, and the headquarters of the newspaper was moved to the Book Room on June 14, 2012. Club Penguin Times also produces the Newsletter, which can be read on the DS games. Newspaper look Originally, the newspaper was similar to the other books in Club Penguin; It had many pages. Each page had a letter and a number- the letter, that came first, mentioned the sections of the page, while the number was used for different pages from the same section. On November 18, 2010, the newspaper got a new look. Instead of pages, the newspaper was published on 2 sides of a long paper, that can be scrolled up, down and flipped. The comics and puzzles sections were removed, and the release time was changed from Friday to Thursday. Staff *Aunt Arctic (editor in-chief, advice columnist) *Liz (reporter) *Kip (reporter) *Stompin' Bob (If he had not joined the Penguin Band, he would have been writing poems) Sections celebrating the 100th Issue of The Penguin Times.]] *'A' section (featured stories): ** Top stories *'B' section (regular features): ** Ask Aunt Arctic ** Secrets *'C' section (Extras): ** Jokes ** Riddles ** Poetry ** Games ** Upcoming Events *'D' section (Notices): ** Submit your Content The Reviewed by You Section was moved to the What's New Blog in May 2009, and the Technical News Section was moved to the What's New Blog in February 2006 as it is more close to the real life more than the game. Also, after the new look of issue #266, the CP team removed poetry, puzzles, and comics sections. In Focus Tours Starting in issue #125 and up to issue #253, a section called In Focus began running in the Club Penguin Times, here is a list of every topic discussed of In Focus: *Issue 125: Ski Lodge *Issue 126: The Lighthouse *Issue 127: Snow Forts and Ice Rink *Issue 128: Secret Rooms *Issue 129: Night Club *Issue 130: Pizza Parlour *Issue 131: Beach and Dock *Issue 132: Ski Village and Mountain *Issue 133: Forest *Issue 134: Underground *Issue 135: Stage *Issue 136: Coffee Shop *Issue 137: Igloos *Issue 138: Shopping *Issue 139: Pet Shop *Issue 140: Sports *Issue 141: Ski Lodge (2nd Time) *Issue 142: Migrator *Issue 143: Jobs *Issue 144: Race *Issue 145: Vehicles *Issue 146: Cuisine *Issue 147: Jet Pack Adventure *Issue 148: Plaza *Issue 149: A Waddle Down Memory Lane *Issue 150: A Waddle Down Memory Lane (2nd Time) *Issue 151: Aqua Grabber *Issue 152: Night Club (2nd Time) *Issue 153: Surf's Up *Issue 154: Serious Sledding *Issue 155: Fall Fair *Issue 156: Secret Rooms (2nd Time) *Issue 157: Puffles *Issue 158: Relaxing *Issue 159: Halloween Party *Issue 160: Coffee Shop *Issue 161: Forest (2nd Time) *Issue 162: Secret Rooms (3rd Time) *Issue 163: Pizza Parlor (2nd Time) *Issue 164: Ski Hill (2nd Time) *Issue 165: Coins For Change *Issue 166: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (2nd Time) *Issue 167: Ski Lodge (3rd Time) *Issue 168: Forest (3rd Time) *Issue 169: Underground (2nd Time) *Issue 170: Shopping (2nd Time) *Issue 171: Race (2nd Time) *Issue 172: Dojo *Issue 173: Surf's Up (2nd Time) *Issue 174: Puffles (2nd Time) *Issue 175: Puffles (3rd Time) *Issue 176: The Migrator (2nd Time) *Issue 177: The Stage (2nd Time) *Issue 178: Cuisine (2nd Time) *Issue 179: Fairy Fables *Issue 180: Action Plays *Issue 181: April Fools Party *Issue 182: Vehicles (2nd Time) *Issue 183: Sports (2nd Time) *Issue 184: Serious Sledding (2nd Time) *Issue 185: Shopping (3rd Time) *Issue 186: The Haunting of the Viking Opera *Issue 187: Relaxing (2nd Time) *Issue 188: Cuisine (3rd Time) *Issue 189: Migrator (3rd Time) *Issue 190: Card Jitsu *Issue 191: Fairy Fables (2nd Time) *Issue 192: Aqua Grabber (2nd Time) *Issue 193: Surf's Up (3rd Time) *Issue 194: Pizza Parlor (3rd Time) *Issue 195: Ruby and the Ruby *Issue 196: Backstage *Issue 197: Night Club (3rd Time) *Issue 198: Igloos (2nd Time) *Issue 199: Cuisine (4th Time) *Issue 200: A Waddle down Memory Lane (3rd Time) *Issue 201: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 202: Soccer *Issue 203: The Migrator (4th Time) *Issue 204: Dojo (2nd Time) *Issue 205: Penguins that Time Forgot *Issue 206: Secret Rooms (4th Time) *Issue 207: Jobs! (2nd Time) *Issue 208: Forest (4th Time) *Issue 209: A Waddle down Memory Lane (4th Time) *Issue 210: Card-Jitsu (2nd Time) *Issue 211: Spooky Tours *Issue 212: Ski Village and Mountain (Heights!) *Issue 213: Coffee Shop (2nd Time) *Issue 214: Norman Swarm Has Been Transformed *Issue 215: Puffle Paradise *Issue 216: Card-Jitsu Fire *Issue 217: Coins for Change (2nd Time) *Issue 218: Snow Forts & Ice Rink (3rd Time) *Issue 219: The Night Club (4th Time) *Issue 220: Relaxing (3rd Time) *Issue 221: Serious Sledding! (3rd Time) *Issue 222: Aqua Grabber (3rd Time) *Issue 223: Fairy Fables (3rd Time) *Issue 224: Underground Areas *Issue 225: Vehicles (3rd Time) *Issue 226: Catchin' Waves *Issue 227: Puffle Party *Issue 228: The Plaza *Issue 229: The Dojo *Issue 230: Race *Issue 231: The Forest and Cove *Issue 232: Action plays *Issue 233: Warmest places *Issue 234: Sizzling sports *Issue 235: Ski Lodge (4th Time) *Issue 236: Night Club(5th Time) *Issue 237: Jet Pack Adventure (2nd Time) *Issue 238: Card-Jitsu Fire (2nd Time) *Issue 239: Coffee Shop (3rd Time) *Issue 240: Catchin' Waves (2nd time) *Issue 241: Cuisine (5th time) *Issue 242: Puffle Paradise *Issue 243: Ruby and the Ruby (2nd time) *Issue 244: Serious Sledding! (4th time) *Issue 245: Migrator (5th time) *Issue 246: Aqua Grabber (4th time) *Issue 247: Ski Village and Mountain (2nd time) *Issue 248: Soccer (2nd time) *Issue 249: Jet Pack Adventure (3rd Time) *Issue 250: Relaxing (4th Time) *Issue 251: Catchin' Waves (3rd Time) *Issue 252: Puffles (4th Time) *Issue 253: Card-Jitsu (3rd Time) *Issue 399: Forest and Cove (2nd Time) (Support Story section) News Flash News Flash is a new section added to the newspaper after the 2010 makeover. It replaces In Focus section. This section tells whats currently happening in the island. *Issue 266: Sensei, the famous trainer of ninjas, has been seen in the Ninja Hideout. Rumors are that he's been spotted helping with the Water Dojo construction. Watch for him this week! *Issue 267: If you're a Stamps fan, be sure to check out the Party Stamps this month. They are only around for a short while, and may not return for some time. Check your Stamp Book for more info! *Issue 268: Enormous Paycheck Frenzy! Have you checked your mail recently? Paychecks for Tour Guides were delivered on Dec. 1 as always. But mail-carriers reported a huge increase in the number of paychecks–more than double from last month. *Issue 269: Rockhopper has been sighted in the telescope. Head up to the Beacon to catch a glimpse of the Migrator. Rockhopper and Yarr are sailing this way! *Issue 270: Coins For Change Stamps are here! Penguins who donate will be rewarded with rare Stamps. Extremely generous penguins who donate 5000 coins will earn the Top Volunteer Stamp! *Issue 271: Don't forget to deliver all your presents before the Holiday Party ends! Everyone has until Dec. 27 to send their special Gift Postcards. *Issue 272: Rockhopper has departed Club Penguin once again. But he left his special message: "Yar har, me hearties! I never saw so many coins in my life! Ye done this captain proud, fair winds! *Issue 273: The final results of Coins For Change are in! Every coin has been counted, and the results are up at the Beach. Waddle over and check them out! *Issue 274: The Director needs YOU. Have you received an invitation to be part of the Elite Penguin Force? Accept the challenge, take the test, and report for duty. The time is now to join the EPF. *Issue 275: Party Stamps! Those heading into the wilderness can earn their Path Finder Stamp for completing the maze of tress, and an Out At Sea Stamp for sailing across the bay. Don't miss them! *Issue 276: Those looking to adopt a brown puffle should complete the Wilderness Expedition soon! This may be your only chance until they're up for adoption at the Pet Shop. *Issue 277: Reporters on location have noted a rise of Team Blue players at the Penguin Stadium. From cheerleaders to goalies, blue jerseys are everywhere. Who can challenge them? Team Red, yellow or green? *Issue 278: From February 11-April 21 pin collectors are in for a surprise! Every two weeks there are TWO limited edition pins for you to find somewhere on the island! Pins don't come back, so make sure you collect them all for your Stamp Book. *Issue 279: Party Stamps available now! Earn your Happy Room Stamp for making ten penguins smile in a room and your Party Puffle Stamp for walking your puffle to its party room. *Issue 280: Take your puffle shopping for new food, toys and furniture at the Pet Shop starting March 8! Stay tuned for more puffle news in next week's Club Penguin Times. *Issue 281: Workers check your mailboxes! Paychecks were delivered to hardworking Tour Guides on March 1. The mysterious employees of the Everyday Phoning Facility also received 350 coins for their efforts. *Issue 282: The first shipment of special new goodies for puffles is available at the Pet Shop. Suprise your fury friends with toys and food right now! *Issue 283: Giant Squid Attacking! GLEEGRRAUWILL! Squidzoid has returned to wreak havoc. Brave heroes are needed Shadow Guys and Gamma Gals-grab your capes and fly to the Stage! *Issue 284: Earn 3 Rare Stamps at the April Fools' Party! Throw food in a place where snacks are found to earn your Food Fight Stamp. Hunt down April Fools Items to get the Scavenger Stamp. And try solving a puzzle for the Party Puzzle. Make sure you earn these Stamps before the party ends! *Issue 329: The Migrator has been spotted in the telescope at the Beacon! *Issue 330: Shiver me timbers! *Issue 331: Avast! *Issue 332: Puffle-fan fashions have arrived at the Gift Shop! *Issue 333: The Puffle Catalog has new hats and snacks for your puffles . Check them out in the Pet Shop ... or in the comfort of your home. *Issue 337: A new Penguin Style catalog is out at the Gift Shop. Check out the new outstanding outfits while supplies last! *Issue 338: The latest Igloo Catalog is here! Go wild with new Earth Day-inspired igloo items... just don't scratch the furniture! Check them out in your igloo. *Issue 350: The Destructobot is defeated! The huge machine has been taken to the EPF Custody. "I think we're going to turn it into a toaster," one secret agent commented. *Issue 351: So what!? Report of an unidentified flying object are flooding in! "It was so strange!" said one withness. "I saw it and I HAD to start nodding my head to the bass. What's even happening?" *Issue 352: Heads up dancers! The Daily Music Challenge is on-so grab your gear, dance up a storm, and earn your right to call yourself a Super Star! Dooooo it! *Issue 353: Have you rocked the Daily Music Challenge yet?! If not, what are you waiting for? There's prizes, dance moves, and glory to be had! GLORY! *Issue 354: It's on! Teams are gathering at the Stage for the ultimate dodgeball championship. Will Team Blue triumph? Will Team Red dominate? Find out this (and more!) in the classic Stage production of Team Red vs. Team Blue! *Issue 355: Attention igloo decorators! The new igloo furniture catalog is out, with a 'fresh' selection of new items. Check items and take your 'pick' of the 'bunch'! (Get it?) *Issue 356: Avast! The Tropical Igloo Contest now be closed! I be eager to see what ye've done with yer quarters. We be announcin' winners soon. Best of luck to ye! *Issue 357: An enormous volcano has appeared at the Snow Forts! Scientists and pizza chefs are baffled. Gary the Gadget Guy could not be reached for comment. *Issue 358: Hey everyone! Rookie here. I've got a big surprise for you in September. And I promise I won't mess it up like last time! *Issue 359: EPF agents have been spotted running around the island recently. What are they up to? "Thats need-to-know info," agent rookie said. "And I don't know, so no need to know, you know?" *Issue 360: Rookie sighted around Club Penguin! The noted island-tipper and April Fool was spotted helping prepare for the Fair. No disasters have been reported yet. *Issue 361: Animals aplenty! Check out the farm decoration at the Beach if you're looking for the perfect paster for a picnic. We asked a horse if he is going to miss it, and he said, "Neigh!" *Issue 362: It's pure pandemonium at the Bumper Car Derby! Cars are crashing! Penguins are flying! The crowd is on its feet, and... LOOK OUT! *Issue 363: It's time to get ghoulish with new costumes at the Gift Shop. Lurk in the shadows as a sinister bat or get dirty digging graves. Getting goosebumps? You should be... *Issue 364: Prepare yourself for scary low prices! The latest Igloo Furniture catalog is here, just in time for Halloween. Decorate with darkness today! *Issue 365: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Issue 366: And now, a traditional Halloween poem: Trick or treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat. Trick or treat. Take your pick. Just don't eat candy 'til your sick! *Issue 367: Now listen up, see? There's a marvelous mystery at the stage, see? There's a damsel, a detective, and a dazzling ruby. Can you solve the perplexing puzzle? We'll have to see... *Issue 368: EPF Agents have been seen all over the island. Please answer any questions they have. Report anything unusual. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill. *Issue 369: Surrender EPF agents! I KNOW who you are! I have discovered your secret identities. Now I shall be conducting my OWN Operation: Hibernation. You cannot run! You cannot hide! I WILL WIN! *Issue 370: Emergency announcement: temperatures continue to plummet across the island. Snowfall has increased 359% and conditions are approaching critical. Penguins and [[Puffles are advised not leave there igloos without proper cold-weather gear. *Issue 371: Herbert was spotted running around the island last week, looking generally flustered and cranky. Should you see him, all citizens are encouraged to throw snowballs at him. *Issue 372:Start your seasonal celebrations early this year,with the Humbug Holiday Party play now showing at the stage. (No polar bears allowed!) *Issue 373: Tidal experts, pirates, and brown puffles all agree - Rockhopper will be landing at the Beach on December 20. *Issue 374: Avast! All bakers on deck! We be needin' cookie crafters by the baker's dozen at the Bakery! If we be not gettin' help soon, our goose is baked...I mean cooked! *Issue 375: Coins for Change is nearly finished! Got room for a few more cookies? Then head to the Cookie Shop, and use your sweet tooth to help change the world! *Issue 376: Hey there friend. Looking for the latest and greatest fashions on the island? I bet you are. Come check out the new line of outstanding outfits in the Clothes Shop. *Issue 377: OOGA BOOGA Looking forward to acting like a caveguin, but want to practice first? Say no more! Head over to the Stage, and join in the production of The Penguins that Time Forgot. It's the prefect practice for prehistoric roleplay. *Issue 378: GRUB GRUB UGG ugg. ooga booga. yub nub grub. dino ugg! *Issue 379: Caution: Iceberg contains giant monster shark. Tipping and jackhammering NOT advised. *Issue 380 Now trending: metallic ball gowns with smokey eyes. Don't forget your skateboard.Find all your need to be a superstar at the Clothes Shop *Issue 381 Luxury Penthouses are popping up all over the island! Tour the lifestyles of the rich and famous! *Issue 382 Take a ride in superstar luxury.Catch the Limo in the Town, Studio Lot, or Plaza *Issue 383 Cameras are flashing as the Paparazzi Snaps shots of this years hottest celebs Who will you spot? *Issue 384 Construction has started at the Everyday Phoning Facility. Everyone on site should bring their hard hat and jackhammer! *Issue 385 Treasure Hunters needed!The Quest for the Golden Puffle has begun.Head to the "Stage" to begin your adventure *Issue 386 Rainbows are popping up at the Dock, Ski Village and the Forest! What does it mean?! *Issue 387 Think you have what it takes to be a Puffle Care Expert? Apply now at the Puffle Hotel! *Issue 388- Earn these rare stamps during the Puffle Party: Explorer, Party Puffle, Happy Room, Target Champion & Food Fight! *Issue 389- Pizza Party at the Cove cancelled due to shocking hot sauce robbery. *Issue 390- Unusual seismic activity reported on the island. Gary the Gadget Guy is currently investigating this phenomenon. *Issue 391 Herbert and Klutzy spotted floating off the shore of the Cove. Agents are asked to remain on alert. This may not be the last we've seen of that pesky polar bear. *Issue 392 - Heroes - Help repair the city! Grab your construction gloves from the launch pad at the beach! *Issue 392 - Villains - Do not back down. Destroy Penguintropolis. Nothing can stop us. *Issue 393 - Heroes - Super heroes--Capture villians at any cost. They must not succeed. *Issue 393 - Villians - Attention super villians! All super heroes who resisted must be captured and assimilated. *Issue 394, May 9, 2013 - Fire and Water Dojos now open to all grasshoppers. Head to the mountain to master the art of Card-Jitsu. *Issue 395, May 16, 2013 - !stnegA dnammoC ot tropeR enoH .sllirD rof mooR ,segnellahc ekat ,slliks .sladem nrae dna .sredro ruoy evah uoY (Message was written backwards. Translated: - Agents! Report to Command Room for Drills. Hone skills, take challenges, and earn medals. You have your orders.) *Issue 396, May 23, 2013 - Sushi Shop looking for skilled Sashimi Chefs! Apply now at the Pizza Parlor! *Issue 397, May 30, 2013 - Use the pizza emote at the fish stand in the Town or Plaza to earn the Snack Shack Stamp! *Issue 398, June 6, 2013 - Get the latest Penguins at Work outfit -- Pizza Chef in this month's Penguin Style catalog. *Issue 399, June 13, 2013- Has anyone seen my pet rock? Tell me if you find it! Thanks! - Rookie *Issue 400, June 20, 2013 - Puffles are finding treasure! Take your pet for a walk and dig up some coins. Wow mates! Have I ever got questions for Captain Rockhopper!?! - PH *Issue 401, June 27, 2013- Unexpected snowball fights are on the rise in Club Penguin. No cause for alarm. - Gary the Gadget Guy *Issue 402, July 4, 2013 - Members! You can earn scare points by pressing D''' in your favorite monster suit and scaring your friends! *Issue 403, July 11, 2013- Sorry to interrupt... Just got to school and I forgot my lucky clover. If you see me, can I borrow yours? - Rookie *Issue 404, July 18, 2013- Construction crews needed at the Dock! Bring a jellied-fish sandwich and your own hard hat. *Issue 405, July 25, 2013- Grab your Kloo Horn and Bandfill, head to the Cantina, and start an inter-galactic space band with your friends! *Issue 406, August 1, 2013- Tired of Darth Herbert? Go meet Helga and trade your Stormtrooper helmet for a Viking one at the stage.'' *Issue 407, August 8, 2013- The dark side is running for cover, so bust a space-worthy dance move and order a Wookiee-sized pizza! *Issue 408, August 15, 2013- ON VACATION. Leaving rubber ducky in charge of important EPF matters for the next two weeks. Back soon! - Rookie. *Issue 409, August 22, 2013 - Huge crowds are hitting up the water slides at the Water Park. Lifeguards needed ASAP! *Issue 410, August 29, 2013 - Reports of Migrator sightings have been flooding in! It looks like Rockhopper is heading ARRR way! *Issue 411, September 5, 2013 - Thank U guys 4 an AWESOME party! I had a blast surfin' with U all! - Cadence out. *Issue 412, September 12, 2013 - Aunt Arctic is fast checking the actual existence of ferocious invisible goldfish. Please send proof to the '''Club Penguin Times *Issue 413, September 19, 2013 - Reports of puffle chicken sightings have been flooding all over Club Penguin! Bok Bok! *Issue 414, September 26, 2013 - I've discovered O'berry seeds with unique properties. If you see PH, please tell her i'm looking for her. -Gary the Gadget Guy Latest Upcoming Events Section Oct. 3: Penguin Style: Head to the Clothes Shop for Halloween hairstyles and creepy costumes. Oct. 3: Pick up new Puffle foods at the Pizza Shop! Milestone Issues was released on August 30, 2008.]] *Issue 1 was released on October 24, 2005. *Issue 8 started printing in color. *Issue 50 was released on September 28, 2006. *Issue 100 was released on September 13, 2007. *Issue 130 was the first issue with Aunt Arctic as the Editor in Chief. *Issue 150 was released on August 28, 2008. *Issue 200 was released on August 13, 2009. *Issue 250 was released on July 29, 2010. *Issue 266 was the first newspaper to use the new interface. *Issue 300 was released on July 21, 2011. *Issue 350 was released on July 5, 2012. *Issue 400 was released on June 20, 2013. Games The old look of the newspaper had a few games on it's "Extra" section. The games were Dot-To-Dot, Puffle-So-Cute-O, Puzzle Shuffle and Word Search. There were hints to upcoming parties on Word Search. Secrets *Sometimes, if you mouse over the word "Jokes" or "Poetry", Extra jokes would pop up. This is a hidden secret, just like Aunt Arctic's hidden sunglasses. Many penguins do not know about this. All mascots have a secret occasion. *On the picture of the broken Everyday Phoning Facility logo in issue #369 of the Club Herbert Times (as it was temporarily called at that point), you'll find a note from the Director of The EPF. Trivia 's Old News.]] *It is the only newspaper in Club Penguin, but the Newsletter, which is produced by the Club Penguin Times, appears on DS games. *In issue 129 The Club Penguin Times announced that in issue 130 Aunt Arctic is going to be the chief of The Club Penguin Times. *In Issue #266, the Club Penguin Times got a new design. *The reason why Club Penguin changed the design is to focus and work on parties and other items. *The PSA used to hide messages in the Penguin Times. *During the Marvel Super Hero Takeovers, one page was regular with the superhero sign supporting superheroes and police officers, while the other page was green and supported super villains and bank robbers. *When you see a penguin reading the newspaper in-game, you can see that the title in the newspaper is "Daily Report." *After every Igloo Decorating Contest, the Club Penguin Times will show the winners. *It used to take the Club Penguin team 100 hours to create the old newspaper design. *In Issue 369 to Issue 371, the newspaper had been replaced by Club Herbert Times. *In Issue #115, the Club Penguin Times was released 2 days early on December 25, 2007, in a special Christmas Edition. *On the day of the release of issue #400, Aunt Arctic waddled around for a short time. Gallery Icons NewNewsNew.png|An Unread Paper Icon Newspaper icon.png|Already Read Paper Events Celebrating 100 issue.png|The logo of the 100th issue celebrations. Club Penguin Times 400 Issue Logo.png|The logo of the 400th issue celebrations. Issues 480446 234827086642601 1635715992 n.jpg|The cover of issue 1 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue5Cover.png|The cover of issue 5 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue5Page2.png|The Featured Area section from issue 5 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue5Page3.png|The Jokes and Riddles section from issue 5 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue5Page4.png|The Poetry section from issue 5 of The Penguin Times. WaddleOnComicStrip.png|The Comics section from issue 5 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue14.jpg|The cover of issue 14 of The Penguin Times. CPT015-01.jpg|The cover of the 15th Issue of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue21.png|The cover of the 21st issue of The Penguin Times. Issue-22.jpg|A page from issue 22 of The Penguin Times. Newspaper_Issue_35_Front_Page.png|The cover of issue 35 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue42Cover.png|The cover of issue 42 of The Penguin Times. Issue-45.jpg|The cover of issue 45 of The Penguin Times. Issue-49.jpg|The cover of issue 49 of The Penguin Times. Issue-53.png|A page from 'Ask Aunt Arctic' in issue 53 of The Penguin Times. PenguinStyleIssue55Cover.png|The cover of issue 55 of The Penguin Times. Issue-61.jpg|A page from issue 61 of The Penguin Times. PenguinTimesIssue63Cover.jpg|The cover of issue 63 of The Penguin Times. Issue-71.jpg|An upcoming events page from issue 71 of The Penguin Times. Issue-84.jpg|An advertisement page from issue 84 of The Penguin Times. Issue-100.jpg|A page from issue 100 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-106.jpg|The cover of issue 106 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-112.jpg|The cover of issue 112 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-118.jpg|A page from issue 118 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-126.jpg|The cover of issue 126 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-130.jpg|A poem by Happy77 in issue 130 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-140.jpg|A PSA message hidden in issue 140 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-148.jpg|Rory and Rookie talking about the Penguin Games in issue 148 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-150.png|A page from the 'In Focus' section from issue 150 in The Club Penguin Times. Issue-167.png|The cover of issue 167 of The Club Penguin Times. 171issue.PNG|The cover of issue 172 of The Club Penguin Times. File:Issue-190.png|The start of 101 Days of Fun in issue 190 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue-200.png|The cover of issue 200 of The Club Penguin Times. Issue237.PNG|The cover of issue 237 of The Club Penguin Times. Last of Old News Design.png|The last issue of the old design. Issue-266.png|The cover of issue 266 of the newly designed Club Penguin Times. Others Aunt Arctic Reading News.png|Aunt Arctic reading the Club Penguin Times Newspaper gag.PNG|The Get Lost tab. It is only seen in the Club Herbert Times. Game Card Icons 201.png|A penguin reading the Club Penguin Times, as seen in the Card-Jitsu card Club Penguin Times 150th Newspaper Pin.PNG|The 150th Newspaper Pin Blank CP times template.png|A blank template of a newspaper. Blank_Old_CP_times_template.png|A blank template of an Old Newspaper Newspaper Issues See also *Newsletter *Aunt Arctic SWF External Links *Some Club Penguin Times SWF Category:Printed Media Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Newspaper